


A walk on the wild side

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira
Summary: Henry shows his new girlfriend Diana his true appreciation of nature.





	A walk on the wild side

They were hot and sweaty, Henry had taken Diana to a Reserve to go climbing and camping. It had been a few months since they had started dating and Henry liked the change of pace Diana brought. They had finished a morning full of physical exertion and settled at the base of a small waterfall in the park. It was a private park and very isolated due to its immense size. Henry placed a red blanket down against the sand that edged the water and put down the bag that had all the food in it. Diana walked towards the edge, gazing out at the cascading water lost in thought. Henry sat on the blanket staring at Diana contemplating how much he cared for her, he was fascinated by the way she thought and way she spoke, he adored the way she was compassionate and feisty, she challenged him and took him on in a way many others were scared to do, yet she loved him fiercely unlike anyone else, and Henry loved her too. He opened a bottle of wine and began to pour it into the two glasses he pulled out. Diana walked back smiling at Henry, she sat down opposite him, crossing her legs, she took the glass from him and sipped the scarlet liquid which smoothly flowed down her throat. She looked at him smiling to herself as he fiddled around attempting to get comfortable.  
She sipped her last and dropped the glass beside the bag. She lunged forward, her lips crashing into his. Her hands cupped his face as she knelt before him, kissing him passionately. His hands lifted to her hips holding her body in place. Her mouth gnawing at his neck, she bit down softly on the flesh eliciting a deep moan from his mouth. Her fingers and long nails combed through his hair against his scalp, making him feel even more erotic. Her mouth moved up his throat sucking on his Adams apple, creating an unusual sensation. Their mouths met feverishly again, his tongue parted her lips as he kissed her deeply. She yearned to feel him deeper, her desire driving him more. Her need and excitement, stimulating him more. His hands moved up her waist to her shoulders, finally resting on her breasts, his fingers grazing over her erect nipples, which he could feel through the fabric of her bra. She climbed into his lap, straddling him against the red blanket, the pressure of her hips against his crotch causing a noticeable excitement within him. He felt his abdominal muscles contract low in the pit of his stomach. She moved her hips back and forward rubbing her core over his, the friction causing a beautiful sensation that grew between them. Her hands pulled his mouth down to her chest; his lips skated across her upper chest along her collarbone. Her hands moved from his head down the back of his neck to his shoulders massaging the bare skin of his shirtless body. He pulled back staring at her, his fingers moving the elastic material of her t-shirt, his hands weaved underneath the fabric to pull it up over her head. Her hair falling down her side as she sat facing him in her bra. The world around them engulfed them, no one else existed and they we're oblivious to the fact that anyone may see them at any time, they completely felt consumed by one another. Their bodies we're meshed together their breathing erratic and heavy, their bodies covered in sheen of sweat.  
She stood up in front of him, she pulled his large hands up to her waist placed them on the waistband of her black and green tights. She looked at him, and without saying a word he understood the task he was expected to execute. His fingers hooked the soft fabric and peeled it down the length of her smooth long legs. She stepped out of the material and knelt down in front of him once more, her hands reached up his strong muscular thighs and tugged at his shorts. Her long manicured fingers pulling the thick material down his legs, revealing his physical excitement in all its glory. She slowly climbed up his lower body, crawling closer to his chest. She straddled his hips, sitting on his lap like a child; they sat there silently neither uttering a word. His gaze was intense and contemplative, his eyes drank in her body as her fingers moved to her back, in one swift motion she undid the clasp of her bra, the taught material releasing her breasts, the exposure of the air around them causing them to stiffen more. Henry looked at her breasts his hands moving up to meet them. He took her left nipple between his thumb and index finger and squeezed it softly then with greater pressure causing it to stiffen and ache more.  
"No "Diana uttered in a gentle tone. Henry continued his assault moving his fingers to her right breast defying her order, smirking at her with a rebellious look in his eye. "No!" she commanded more forcefully this time gripping his large bicep. Henry drew his eyes up in dismay and shock, surprised by Diana’s direct tone, he was no longer the man of steel with her. Diana took his hand in hers and guided it down between her legs to her wetness, her dark eyes never left his, the intensity growing between them. She felt herself ache as she slid his long fingers into her wetness, the warmth and moistness surrounding their hands. As his fingers danced within her she arched her back and sighed lowly, a deep and satisfied moan escaping her soft plump lips, expressing her satisfaction. Henry smiled to himself, astonished at her boldness, she was a different woman when she was alone with him, all reservation and inhibition was gone. She had grown in desire and appetite and he knew from now on, he was no longer in charge.  
Her body moved over his fingers, which probed and explored every inch of her. She began to breathe heavily, her chest heaving up and down; she was on the verge of complete destruction. She drew her arms, around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers, still they said nothing. Her breasts pressed hard against his chin, as his stubble scraped her tender flesh. He moved his hand faster and with greater strength, his arm flexing tightly under her body. She was tipping on the edge, as he suddenly withdrew his hand; she collapsed forward, her head resting against his soft hair. She pushed him down, obviously annoyed with his theatrics to deny her, her pleasure. Her soft hands shoved his chest hard, she had a determination in her eyes, she wanted it, and she wanted him. His hands moved to her hips, he lifted her up as if she we're nothing and slowly lowered her onto his member. Her face contorted as she smiled, her eyes closed and head turned upwards, and he knew he was doing something right. She relaxed her legs and let herself engulf him, he rose to meet her lips, yet he never touched them. His hands continued to navigate her hips, she began to ride him faster, she locked her arms around his neck, resting them on his strong shoulders, their faces within inches of one another, yet they still never uttered a word, they sat there only exchanging their breathes. Diana clenched and contracted her core, causing Henry to twitch slightly; she could feel his restlessness under her. He looked up, his mouth covering hers, his tongue invading her, just as his member dipped in and out. He tensed his muscular thighs, as she moved faster against his hips, their bodies entangled in each other. With one final thrust, Diana collapsed against him, her body melting into his, she rested her forehead against his, their breathes wrestling in them to escape, sweat covering their bodies as they clung to each other.  
"I love you" Henry said as he attempted to control his breathing, his eyes rising to hers, as his fingers gently swept the hair that clung to the side of her face, behind her ear. Diana gently took his face into her hands, she softly kissed his lips, with the gentlest passion, "I love you more" Diana replied.  
She sat in-between his legs, his large chest against her back, his fingers combed through her long dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a flowing river. Their bodies warming by the fire that they had built together. They watched the sun start to hide behind the clouds as the sky whirled in colors of pink and burnt orange, as if it had been painted with sour grapefruit and sweet pomegranates. They waterfall beautifully whispered a solitary tune, as the ripples of water crashed into the smooth rocks that adorned the pool, the trees leaned over as if they we're gossiping to form a canopy over the sand strewn beach. The sun polished the water making it shine like gems danced through its troughs and peaks.  
Diana rose from his clutch and walked slowly towards the water. All her senses we're heightened now, her body sensitive to every cue, she felt the fine grains of sand between her toes, the warm afternoon air caressed her naked body, she dipped a foot into the cool water and shuddered as it caused goose bumps along her spine, she took another step forward, standing in the clear water, looking out at the waterfall. She turned back looking at Henry, thinking about the sweet love they had just made and how she could still feel him within her, filling her deeply and touching parts of her she didn't even know existed. With every close of her eyes she could feel him again, smell him again, taste him again and she welcomed every thought with adoration. He watched her closely as her body further immersed into the shimmering water until her figure disappeared beneath the surface. Her head emerged, she was facing the shore this time, as she looked at Henry, she smiled and that was all the signal he needed. His lifted himself off the soft blanket and meandered towards the water with significantly less grace. His big footsteps splashing water everywhere, he collapsed into the water, his hands moving to find Diana. After the pool had calmed she felt a hand snake around her waist, Henry pulled her body flat against his, the air escaping between them, their wet flesh stuck to one another. His lips sucked on her neck as his hands roamed across her torso, fingers tracing every curve and memorizing every line. Their bodies submerged until the flowing water, Diana turned to face Henry, her breast resting against his chest. She looked up into his bright eyes, feeling tiny in front of him, her fingers running over his chest and down his shoulders. His rough hands moved to her thigh, he grabbed the soft flesh and drew her body forward and up, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she hovered above him, she studied his face attentively, her finger tracing along his cheek and across his lips. Her fingers moved quickly to his hair, her nails grazing his scalp as her fingers danced through his curls, he liked the sensation that gave. She placed her lips along his forehead, leaving wet marks of adornment along his skin; she then moved to his nose, her lips then teased each of his eyes, trickled along his cheek, his beard and stubble lightly poking her cheeks. She placed her small plump lips upon his, gently her lips massaged his, and he could feel the heat resonating from her mouth. Her tongue parted his lips and dipped into his mouth, his tongue fought back with obvious strength, challenging hers. As his kiss deepened, her fingers curled tighter in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers, if it were even humanly possible. Henry held her in his arms for what seemed like forever, their bodies moving in sync, breath for breath.


End file.
